I
by pockykiss
Summary: Ying, gadis kaya namun angkuh, yang suka membully Yaya, gadis mandiri yang pintar, baik, dan tegar. Suatu hari, ayah Ying bangkrut dan Ying diusir dari rumah. Yaya menolongnya, dan mereka menjalani hidup bersama, mengejar mimpi mimpi.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

 **Warning:** rating gajelas, genre gajelas, semua gajelas(?) #apa

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Aku...

Adalah seonggok jiwa yang terdampar

Yang bermimpi bergelantungan di langit, bersama para mimpi

Seperti kau terbuai didalamnya, yang ingin agar kau terbang

Aku...

Adalah permata yang tak dapat disentuh, katanya.

Kecantikanku, ragaku, semuanya... bukan sesuatu yang dapat dicapai oleh manusia.

Aku yang tinggi, terbang di angkasa, rasanya **hampir** mustahil untuk turun ke bawah.

Lalu...

Kita bersama.

 _Mungkinkah?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Haloooo!

Beberapa hari terakhir aku nggak muncul di ffn, buka webnya sih, terus jadi siders -' aduh maafkan aku-_-

Aku lagi dalem posisi sibuk ngerjain tugas sana sini, nggak dalam mood buat FF, dan lagi drop. Terus tanggal 7 kemarin pagi pagi, aku sibuk download solo debut Taeyeon yang judulnya 'I' dan BOOM! Aku dapet ide ini. Walaupun sebenarnya nggak nyambung.

Dan... ya, ini FF chapters lagi-_- yaampun kiss, inget kamu tuh punya 3 utang FF! 3! Yaudah, sekarang jadi 4 ._. *muka kalem* dan kayaknya nambah jadi 5 karena aku juga lagi mikir mikir ide baru. Sekedar prediksi aja buat FF aku yang sekarang, buat Home Vibe, itu masih panjang. Kalau Eager, itu paling sekitar 3-5 chap lagi. Kalau Love, Life, Light... aku gatau. Aku gabisa prediksiin FF yang itu-_- terus kalau FF ini rencananya sih 8 part, hmm doain aja.

Karena utang FF aku semakin menumpuk, maka mungkin jangka upload per chap setiap FF nya makin panjang. Oke maafkan. Tapi tetep sabar nunggu ya buat yang baca FF aku

Oh, and last. Ada yang bisa nebak cerita ini? Hmm, bisa deh ya kayaknya xD kalau tau, jawab di review gih, ada hadiahnya loo buat 2 terbenar dan teracak(?), wkwkwk

Okedeh, sekian. Thanks for reading, waiting, and don't forget to review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yaah, finally I released the first chap! Dan gaada yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya ya? Ehm, agak drama korea gitu sih, terus kayaknya memang agak lebay lebay labih gitudeh. Jalan ceritanya, liat aja nanti(?)

 **Warning:** rating T, genrenya angst, pairing Yaya x Yaya as a friend, gatau apa ada cinta cintaannya atau nggak.

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang kembali. Semua rutinitas manusia kembali dimulai, seperti roda berputar tanpa akhir. Tak peduli apakah sudah bosan hidup , capek, atau apapun itu, ia tetap berjalan. Hidup terus berlanjut.

Itulah yang terlintas di benak Yaya. Tak peduli semenyerah dan secapek apapun dirinya, hidup terus berjalan dan dia tidak mungkin diam saja, kecuali jika ia ingin mati. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mati mengenaskan seperti itu. Jadi, di pagi ini ia kembali menjalani rutinitasnya— pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda tua bekasnya. Sebenarnya ia lelah harus pergi dengan naik sepeda tua seperti ini.

PSSSSH

Yaya melongok ke bagian ban depan. Sial, bannya bocor terkena paku. Terpaksa ia turun dan menuntun sepeda malang ini ke sekolah. Ia berjalan di bagian jalan yang paling pinggir sambil memandangi jalanan dengan lesu.

"Aah, aku harus lebih rajin bekerja untuk membeli sepeda yang baru." Ia hanya bergumam pelan sambil memandangi sepedanya tersebut.

Belum 60 detik, sesuatu mengenai bajunya.

CREEESSH!

Yaya kaget dan spontan ia melirik bajunya yang basah terkena genangan air. Ia menggeser pandangannya pada orang yang kira kira sudah mencipratkan air itu ke badannya. Benar saja, di depannya berhenti sebuah sedan putih yang mewah dengan seorang gadis yang mengendarainya. Dan ia tahu betul siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu membuka kaca mobilnya. "Hei kau, minggir!"

Yaya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Loh, jalan kan luas."

Geram dengan kepolosan Yaya, gadis itu menatap tajam padanya dan mukanya terlihat kesal. "Ish, kau ini. Dasar orang miskin."

Bukannya polos, tapi Yaya sudah lelah meladeni gadis dihadapannya ini. Sungguh, ini masih pagi, dan Yaya tidak mau mencari keributan. Gadis itu menutup kaca jendelanya lalu pergi melesat menjauhi Yaya. Ia sengaja melesat di air dan sekali lagi, genangan air membasahi bajunya.

"Yah," Yaya melihat sekali lagi baju seragamnya yang sudah basah dan kotor terkena air genangan. Sepertinya ia harus ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini, karena baju seragamnya hanya satu. Ia tak akan mau membolos hanya karena masalah seperti ini, banyak hal yang harus ia capai. Maka Yaya mencoba lebih bersabar dan mengelus dadanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ingatlah Yaya, dia itu orang yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolahmu."

Maka ia kembali menuntun sepedanya sampai ke sekolah

 **I**

Sebuah mobil putih telah terparkir dengan apik di parkiran sekolah. Seorang gadis turun dari sana, mengeluarkan hpnya lalu sedikit berkaca di sana. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, ia berjalan melewati koridor utama sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Ying!"

Gadis itu, Ying, hanya tersenyum singkat lalu melambai pada teman teman dan para fansnya. Ia menghampiri kedua teman satu gengnya, Amy dan Suzy yang ia tebak pasti sedang mengobrol di koridor ujung sekarang.

Di lain tempat, Yaya memarkirkan sepedanya lalu buru buru ke toilet untuk membersihkan sedikit bajunya. Ia pun berjalan tergesa gesa lewat koridor ujung. Saking terburu buru, ia tak menyadari kalau ia menabrak seseorang – atau tepatnya beberapa orang.

"Hey!"

Yaya menoleh. Ia menabrak Ying, Amy, dan Suzy. Masalah besar.

"Ish, kau habis mandi di got ya? HAHAHAHA! Hey semuanya, lihat anak ini. Dia mandi di got! HAHAHAHA!"

Yaya hanya bisa diam melihat Ying mengkomandoi semua orang yang berada di lorong untuk menertawakannya. Toh, yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Bukan pertama kali dia dibully Ying seperti ini.

"Ma— maaf, aku Cuma mau lewat, Ying."

Ying menghalangi jalannya. "Eiy," lalu mendorong bahunya, "tidak segampang itu lepas dari kami."

KRIIING!

"Ck, kenapa harus ada bel masuk? Baiklah, kau harus berterima kasih pada bel itu."

Ying dan teman temannya meninggalkan Yaya di lorong. Yaya menghela nafas lega, memang ia harus berterima kasih pada bel tadi. Sekarang ia tinggal ke toilet lalu segera masuk ke kelas.

 **I**

Sepulang sekolah, Ying merasa lelah sekali. Ia menolak ajakan teman temannya untuk pergi ke Mall, rasanya ia ingin segera makan siang lalu tidur di kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia melajukan mobilnya langsung ke rumah. Namun saat memasuki halaman rumah, ia kaget semua barang barang rumahnya sudah di luar.

Ying yang kaget pun keluar dari mobil dan mencari bibi pembantunya, untuk meminta penjelasan. Ia melihat bibi pembantu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria paruh baya.

"Bibi, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua barangku ada diluar?"

Bibi pembantu hanya mendengus dan menatap Ying sinis. "Kau tau? Ayahmu meninggal dengan meninggalkan hutang yang sangat besar." Ying kaget setengah mati. Ayahnya... meninggal?

"Ti— tidak mungkin. Bibi jangan mengada ngada."

"Mengada ngada apanya? Kau sudah miskin sekarang. Ambil barangmu dan pergi! Dan satu lagi," bibi pembantu menajamkan pandagannya pada Ying, "jangan panggil aku bibi, karena aku bukan pembantumu lagi. Aku bahkan lebih baik darimu sekarang! Dan tinggalkan mobil mu." Lalu bibi menolak tubuh Ying kasar.

Ying terdiam, tak guna ia melawan. Maka dengan sangat berat hati ia memilih untuk membawa barang barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman selama ini. Pergi tak tentu arah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

 **I**

"Wah, Yaya, kerjamu bagus. Nanti akan kutambahkan uang jajan lebih untukmu!"

Yaya hanya dapat tersenyum, mengangguk pelan dan segera melesat melayani pelanggan. Ya, sepulang sekolah ia bekerja sampingan di sebuah rumah makan kecil. Namun walau kecil, pelanggannya luar biasa banyak. Makanya ia pun diterima bekerja disini sebagai pekerja paruh waktu, dan hasilnya juga lumayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari hari.

Yaya sedang mengelap meja ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing di matanya. Ia kaget. Kaget karena orang yang tidak asing tersebut sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Yaya mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Y— Ying?"

Ying sedang berjalan di trotoar sembari membawa tas dan menyeret koper dengan lesu. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah yang berantakan, dan mukanya pucat.

"Aku... aku harus kemana? Hiks..." Ying hanya bisa menangis pelan memikirkan nasibnya sekarang. Tak punya apa apa, bahkan tempat untuk bertahan hidup sekalipun. Mungkin, lebih baik ia mati di kolong jembatan saja.

Yaya melihat badan Ying limbung. Tentu saja, badannya yang ramping tersebut membawa koper dan tas yang sangat besar. Instingnya yang suka menolong membuatnya berlari secara spontan menyebrangi jalan, menghampiri Ying.

"Ying!"

Ying menoleh, dan kaget ketika melihat Yaya. "I— itukan Yaya. Si anak miskin itu pasti akan mengejekku."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan pura pura tidak mendengar Yaya. Namun percuma saja, badannya yang sudah lemas takkan mampu berlari menjauhi Yaya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yaya sudah berada di hadapan Ying.

"Ying?" Yaya melirik koper dan tas yang dibawa Ying. "Kenapa kau membawa koper?"

Ying hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah mulai basah. Tidak, ia tak mau Yaya mengetahui kondisinya. "Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah." Ia berusaha mati matian untuk terdengar normal. Sementara badannya semakin lemas karena kehabisan energi.

"Uhm, baiklah." Yaya agak ragu, namun mengiyakan saja dan pergi menjauhi Ying.

Tapi, ia tetap ragu. Yaya berhenti agak jauh dari tempat Ying berdiri.

"Aku lapar..." suara Ying sangat lirih. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dan ambruk begitu saja.

Yaya yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, segera berbalik menuju Ying. Ia melihat mata Ying terpejam dan kulitnya sedingin es. Yaya menepuk pipi Ying pelan.

"Ying... kau tak apa?" Yaya menghela nafas khawatir. "Ah, sepertinya tidak."

Yaya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku rok. Ponsel yang biasa, itupun hadiah pemberian majikannya di rumah makan. Ia menelepon majikannya.

"Halo, bu?"

" _Ya, ada apa Yaya? Mengapa menelepon?"_

"Begini bu, saya harus pulang sekarang, mendadak. Bisa saya izin?"

" _Yasudah, tidak apa apa. Lagipula kamu sudah bekerja keras."_

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih bu!"

" _Sama sama."_

TUUUT

Sambungan terputus. Mata Yaya kembali beralih pada Ying. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana aku akan membawamu? Ah—"

Yaya mendudukkan badan Ying di atas koper dan mendorong koper tersebut dari belakang, sambil membawa tas yang satunya. Beruntung, badan Ying tidak jatuh. Mereka pun sampai dengan selamat di kosan Yaya. Yaya terus mendorong Ying seperti itu sampai ke kamarnya. Beruntung masih siang, rumah masih kosong. Kalau tidak, ibu kos pasti banyak tanya.

Yaya merebahkan tubuh Ying di kasur, lalu mengecek suhu badannya. "Tidak panas... oke, sebentar." Yaya berjalan ke dapur dan memasak 2 bungkus mi instan. Tangannya dengan cekatan merebus air dan menuang bumbu.

Ying mengerjapkan matanya, dan saat sudah terbuka sempurna, ia menyadari ia bukan berada di jalan, dan bukan pula di kamarnya, melainkan berada di sebuah kamar yang kecil, tapi rapi. Terlihat warna pink mendominasi kamar ini.

"Di... dimana aku?"

Yaya yang sedang membawa 2 mangkuk mi rebus menuju kamarnya terkejut melihat Ying yang sudah sadar. Ia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di meja belajarnya dan menghampiri Ying.

"Eh, sudah sadar?"

Ying mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, pertanda kaget. "Yaya?! Kau yang membawaku kesini?!"

Yaya hanya dapat terdiam, lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Ma— maaf. Tadi kau ambruk di jalan."

"Dan kau membawaku ke kamarmu yang jelek ini?! Aku—" Ying terdiam mencium bau makanan. Ia menoleh, melihat 2 mangkuk mi berada di sana. "Itu, untukku?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya. Maaf ya jika makanannya tidak seenak punyamu dan kamarku tak sebagus rumahmu. Makanlah, lalu kau boleh pulang."

"Pu— pulang?"

Yaya sedikit aneh mendengar pertanyaan Ying. "Iya. Memangnya kau mau disini terus?" Ucapnya setengah bercanda.

"Ya, aku mau pulang!" Ying menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi menjauhi Yaya. Namun saat menggapai gagang pintu, matanya berair. Ia tiba tiba sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia... tidak punya rumah lagi.

Ying menutup mukanya lalu terisak. Yaya heran melihat punggung Ying yang bergetar. Yaya meraih pundak Ying lalu mendudukkannya di lantai. Ia menarik kedua mangkuk mi dari meja belajarnya dan menyodorkan semangkuk pada Ying.

"Makanlah..."

Mata Ying berkaca kaca menatap semangkuk mi tersebut. Ini bukanlah pasta, pizza, ataupun bistik yang setiap hari menjadi santapannya. Namun sekarang mi ini terlihat lebih lezat dari apapun di matanya. Ying meraih sumpit lalu langsung makan dengan lahap.

"Aku... aku tidak punya rumah. Ayahku bangkrut. Aku sudah diusir."

Yaya kaget mendengar pernyataan Ying. Ying... diusir?

"Diusir?"

Ying menyeka air matanya dan berhenti makan. "Ya, diusir. Aku miskin sekarang dan tidak tahu harus kemana. Kau puas, hah?!"

Yaya hanya dapat tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Ying. "Kenapa aku harus merasa puas karena penderitaanmu? Makanlah, dan kalau kau mau kau boleh menginap disini beberapa hari dan selanjutnya terserah padamu."

"Yaya," Ying menghela nafas pelan, "kenapa kau tidak pernah marah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberontak ketika aku bully dan hina? Kenapa... kenapa kau begitu kuat?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi orang hebat. Untuk menjadi orang hebat, aku harus hidup dengan baik. Aku harus kuat."

Ying terdiam. "A— aku..."

"Berhentilah menangis. Habiskanlah makananmu, lalu kita akan mencari solusi untukmu." Ying hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Ying menatap Yaya yang makan seperti biasa.

'Kenapa... kenapa harus kau yang menolongku? Rasanya aku menjadi banyak berhutang padamu' batin Ying.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan keduanya habis.

"Nah, sekarang kita pikirkan masalahmu—"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku memikirkannya saat kita makan tadi. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku— aku boleh tinggal denganmu?"

Yaya terlihat kaget pada awalnya, namun hanya sekejap saja karena kemungkinan yang ini juga ia pikirkan tadi. Namun, ia tak mau mengatakannya pada Ying, takut gadis itu tersinggung. "Boleh kok. Tapi kau harus bekerja juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri."

"Ke... kerja?"

" Karena kalau aku saja yang bekerja, tak akan cukup. Karena, mulai sekarang kau harus menghidupi dirimu sendiri. Uang sekolah, uang makan, uang kos, dan yang lainnya harus kau cari sendiri."

Ying terdiam.

Ya, dia harus menjalaninya sendiri, mulai sekarang. Suka tak suka. Mau tak mau. Daripada mati di kolong jembatan?

Ying mengulas senyum. Tak pernah di benaknya untuk tersenyum di hadapan Yaya sebelumnya. Namun, mulai hari ini mungkin setiap mengingat Yaya, ia akan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mari mulai kembali dari awal."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: uwaaaaa! Selesainya tengah malam masa! xD

Nggak tau kenapa ya, aku ngerasa FF ini kubuat dengan sangat matang, beda sama FF aku yang lain. Perasaan aku aja kali ya-_- tapi aku sendiri ngerasa puas sama FF ini, entahlah kalau kalian gimana ya. Aku harap kalian juga puas sama cerita ini xD karena aku buatnya dengan penuh cinta(?)

Btw, kayaknya prolog kemarin sama yang ini nggak nyambung, ya? Hehe, maaf. Maklumilah author gesrek yang satu ini :') yang kemarin itu entah kenapa aku mikirnya jadi kayak gitu

Daaaan, terimakasih buat yang udah baca! Jangan lupa review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** rating T, genrenya angst, pairing Yaya x Yaya as a friend, gatau apa ada cinta cintaannya atau nggak.

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suasana kamar tiba tiba menjadi hening. Mereka berdua bergelut dalam pikiran masing masing, sampai akhirnya Yaya membuka suasana.

"Aku mau mandi, sekalian mencuci bajuku agar kering besok." Yaya menunjuk seragamnya yang terdapat noda lumpur akibat ulah Ying tadi pagi. Ying hanya tertunduk malu.

"Eh— aku— minta maaf ya. Hehe. Pakai saja seragamku besok, walaupun juga berkeringat dan bau, setidaknya milikku lebih baik darimu." Ying menghela nafas pelan. "Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku menciprati bajumu dengan mobilku, tapi sekarang semua sudah menghilang dan aku terjebak disini." Ying tertawa hambar.

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

Ying menggeleng pelan. "Huft, aku tidak mau sekolah lagi."

Yaya menatap Ying heran. "Kenapa kau tak mau bersekolah?" Yaya beranjak ke sebelah meja belajar dan menyusun peralatan sekolah untuk besok. "Apa kau tak membawa buku bukumu? Kalau tidak, kau bisa fotocopy punyaku, kan?"

"Aku selalu menyimpan semua buku di dalam loker, agar tidak berat. Hanya saja—" Ying menghela nafas, lagi. "Aku malu jika bertemu dengan teman temanku, aku pasti dibully, sama parahnya dengan mereka membullymu."

"Kenapa kau harus malu?"

Ying mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Yaya yang sedang berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku pasti tidak punya teman dan diolok olok. Aku tak mau sepertimu, Yaya!"

Yaya memutar matanya, bagaimana pun Ying ini gengsinya tinggi, pikir Yaya. "Disitulah kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau bisa. Kau tidak mau miskin selamanya kan? Kau kira aku ini ingin miskin?" Yaya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja aku ingin seperti kalian semua. Makanya aku belajar dengan baik dan tak pernah menghiraukan apapun."

Ying terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata melihat Yaya. Ya, siapa manusia yang mau jatuh miskin? Dia juga tak ingin hidup susah begini selamanya. Ya, untuk menjadi orang sukses, dia harus belajar dengan baik. Tapi...

"Ya, biarkan aku memikirkan perkataanmu tadi. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau masuk sekolah besok."

Ying mungkin masih dalam keadaan shock, biarlah dia menenangkan diri dulu, pikir Yaya. "Yasudah, aku tak memaksamu, kok." Yaya mengambil handuk di gantungan lalu pergi keluar.

"Loh kau mau kemana?"

Sekilas Yaya mengernyitkan dahi, namun akhirnya mengerti. "Ke kamar mandi lah. Kamar mandinya 2 pintu dari sini. Kau kira ini hotel yang kamar mandinya di setiap kamar?"

"Hah, diluar?!" Ying membelalakkan matanya, berhenti mencari handuk di kopernya. "Jadi kamar mandi umum?! Aku tidak mau." Ying melipat tangannya di dada. "Pasti kamar mandinya sangat kotor, lagipula aku takut ada yang mengintip."

"Yaampun, anak ini—"

"Aku tidak mau mandi!"

Yaya tertawa tertahan, dasar anak oang kaya. "Kau bahkan belum melihat kamar mandinya, Ying. Ada bathubnya, loh." Ying membulatkan matanya. Ba— bathub?!

"Hah?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau melihat kamar mandinya."

Ying buru buru mencari handuk dari kopernya dan segera menariknya. Yaya berjalan di depan, Ying mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah melewati 2 pintu, Yaya membuka sebuah pintu yang Ying bisa pastikan itu adalah kamar mandi. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka, Ying melihat isinya. Kamar mandi tersebut jauh dari perkiraannya. Tidak kotor, malah cenderung sangat bersih, dan ada bathubnya. Tidak semewah kamar mandi miliknya memang, tapi ini rasanya sudah cukup.

"Bagaimana, nona Ying? Kau kira aku seudik apa? Aku mandi pakai bathub loh~" Ujar Yaya, mengejek Ying. Ying hanya mendengus, Yaya tertawa. "Kamar mandinya bagus karena keluarga pemilik kos juga memakai kamar mandi ini. Lagipula, penghuni kos di rumah ini hanya ada 3 dan mereka bukan orang yang penjorok. Aku, kak Alisya, dan kak Fariz. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Tunggu ya." Yaya masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintunya.

Sementara itu, Ying mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Benar, rumah ini tidak kotor, cenderung bersih dan sangat rapi. Nuansa rumah ini juga menenangkan, dengan banyak ornamen kayu. Rumah ini bertingkat dua, sepertinya kamar pemilik kos ini ada di lantai atas. Ying terkagum, namun bertanya tanya, bagaimana Yaya tahu kos kosan sebagus ini dan berapa dia membayar sewa setiap bulannya?

Ying berhenti memikirkan hal hal itu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah Yaya yang memakai kaos longgar lanjang dan celana training kaos. Ying melihat Yaya daro atas sampai bawah, penampilannya juga tidak norak norak amat. Apa sebenarnya Yaya ini anak orang kaya yang menyamar?

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku bukan anak orang kaya yang menyamar. Baju bajuku ini pemberian ibu kos atau ibu pemilik rumah makan tempat aku bekerja. Terkadang memang aku juga yang belanja. Kau kira hanya anak orang saja yang belanja?" Yaya menyindir Ying sekali lagi, lalu berbisik. "Aku cari diskon 70%. Bagus bagus loh."

Ying mendengus kesal lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi. "Hey, pintunya nanti rusak tahu!" Yaya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kembali terbuka, sedikit.

"Ayo—"

"Apa maksudmu 'ayo'? Aku disuruh menjaga pintu saat kau mandi begitu?"

Ying hanya cemberut. "Ya, tentu saja. Biarpun katamu aman tapi itu tidak menjamin kan?"

Yaya memutar matanya, heran dengan kelakuan anak orang kaya macam Ying. Maka dengan kesal ia berdiri di depan kamar mandi, menunggu Ying.

Sementara Ying di dalam kamar mandi, menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tak percaya hidupku menjadi seperti ini." Lalu menghidupkan kran.

 **I**

"Kau pasti lelah. Kau tidur saja."

Ying melirik kasur Yaya yang kecil, namun agak tinggi. "Apa kau gila? Kasurnya sekecil itu, bagaimana bisa tidur?"

"Yaampun, memang badanmu itu sebesar apa sih? Kerempeng gitu." Yaya berjalan ke arah kasur lalu menarik bagian bawahnya. "Lagipula ini bisa ditarik." Ying menganga, Yaya tebak ia tak pernah melihat kasur seperti ini. Kasur hemat tempat dan hemat biaya, namun menguntungkan. Ying segera memasang muka datar, mengambil ponselnya lalu berbaring di bagian atas. Sementara Yaya mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran dan membacanya dengan serius.

Ying memandangi ponselnya. "Ponselku ini kan sangat mahal. Kalau kugadaikan, uang yang didapat pasti banyak. Aku tidak perlu bekerja—"

Yaya yang tadinya fokus, jadi menoleh ke arah Ying yang bergumam ngawur seperti itu. "Lalu apalagi yang mau kau gadaikan setelah itu? Dirimu sendiri?"

Ying hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Yaya. Tak disangka, Yaya ternyata cukup sarkasme juga. "Uh—"

Yaya tak menghiraukan Ying dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ying menghidupkan koneksi internet pada ponselnya. Ia melihat berita berita terbaru dan semuanya penuh oleh berita kebangkrutan Ayahnya karena ditipu.

Ditipu?

Ying membaca artikel artikel itu lebih dalam. Ia tak pernah tahu menahu tentang Ayahnya, yang ia pikirkan hanya Ayahnya memberi banyak uang untuknya, dan ia senang. Ia melihat beberapa foto di artikel tersebut, lalu melihat sebuah foto yang ia kenali pembantunya. Tertulis disitu bahwa bibi pembantu yang merawatnya sejak kecil telah mengambil alih seluruh aset Ayahnya. Sialan, ternyata dia bajingnya, pikir Ying. Namun dia bisa apa? Maka ia menghempaskan ponselnya ke kasur lalu berbaring. Matanya menghadap langit langit.

"Aku harus kuat..."

Ying melihat Yaya yang sedang belajar dengan serius. Yaya, mengapa ia dapat begitu kuat? Ia selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Ia bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri, dan itu tak pernah gagal menurut Ying. Yaya adalah gadis yang pintar, dan pekerja keras. Ying yakin Yaya pasti mencapai impiannya untuk menjadi orang besar.

Ying menghela nafasnya, kembali menatap langit langit kamar Yaya, yang sekarang menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Ia juga tak mau terpuruk seperti ini selamanya. Ia harus bangkit.

Ya, dia harus bangkit.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Mood aku terlalu tinggi buat nulis FF ini! xD

Gimana ceritanya? Enak nggak? Tadi sebenarnya aku mau masukin Boboiboy sebagai anak pemilik kos loh xD tapi gajadi. Aku rasa, lebih enak kalau ini dibuat pure YayaxYing. Kalau aku masukin Boboiboy sekarang, pasti akan ada hints BoboiboyxYaya, dan akan ngebosenin karena akhirnya itu lagi, itu lagi. Dan juga aku udah terlalu banyak ngehints BoboiboyxYaya di ff aku yang lain, jadi kali ini aku berhenti sedikit nggak apa apa kan? Ya, mungkin akhirnya nanti Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal masuk. Tapi sebagai cameo... atau entahlah. Liat aja nanti~

Daaaan... terimakasih yang udah mau baca, jangan lupa review! XOXO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** rating T, genrenya angst, pairing Yaya x Yaya as a friend, gatau apa ada cinta cintaannya atau nggak.

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suasana pagi terasa sangat damai dan tenang. Jalan raya belum terlalu padat, dan udara masih sangat segar, mengingat susahnya mencari oksigen untuk bernafas dewasa ini. Asap mengepul dari rumah rumah, menandakan para Ibu tengah memasak untuk suami dan anak anaknya. Dengkuran masih terdengar di kamar anak anak kecil, dan gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi orang orang yang tengah bersiap untuk memulai hari. Semua berputar seperti siklus yang tanpa habisnya.

Begitupun dengan kedua anak remaja yang dulunya tidak dekat sama sekali, namun mulai kemarin sore memulai kehidupannya sebagai teman.

Yaya membuka matanya perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadaran. Setelah sudah merasa cukup, ia tengah mendapati dirinya tertidur di meja belajar. Tak heran, Yaya sering mengalami ini. Yaya melihat jam weker yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya memicing sedikit, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya karena jam weker itu kecil dan agak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Jam setengah 6.

Lalu Yaya menyadari sesuatu. Tempat tidurnya kosong. Seharusnya kan ada Ying disana.

Kemana Ying? Yaya mulai membuat spekulasi yang aneh aneh di kepalanya. Apa jangan jangan dia diculik? Tidak mungkin. Atau kabur karena putus asa lalu gantung diri di pohon toge? Tidak, yang ada togenya yang patah karena diikat dengan tali. Yaya melihat ponsel Ying di tempat tidur, lalu koper kopernya juga masih ada di sudut kamar. Berarti Ying tidak kabur. Eh, bisa juga sih. Kalau kabur pakai bawa bawa koper segala kan ribet.

Khayalan tidak jelas Yaya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Yaya menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat Ying yang masuk lalu menutup pintu kembali. Yaya heran. Bukan, Yaya bukan heran karena Ying tidak jadi kabur, tapi karena Yaya melihat Ying memakai seragamnya.

"Loh, katanya hari ini nggak mau masuk?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, Ying malah mengomentari cara tidur Yaya. "Kau benar benar tidak peduli dengan badanmu, ya? Kalau kau setiap hari tidur di atas meja belajar seperti itu, tulang punggungmu akan bengkok seperti keong."

Yaya mendengus, menatap Ying tajam. "Apa? Keong?"

"Iya, atau kalau bukan keong, mungkin nenek nenek buyut berumur seabad."

Yaya bangkit, dan berjalan sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang, seolah bersiap memukul Ying. Ketika Ying balas menatap tajam, Yaya melewati Ying dan tangannya mengayun kedepan, mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Ngomong ngomong, katanya nggak mau sekolah. Kenapa pakai seragam?"

Mata Ying yang tadinya menajam sekarang sudah kembali normal. Ying memutar badannya dan menghadap Yaya.

"Ngg— sayang uang sekolahnya. Soalnya sudah dilunaskan oleh Ayahku sampai tamat, saat aku pertama kali mendaftar."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sayang uang begitu? Bukannya kau biasanya menghamburkan uang?"

Ying mendekati Yaya dan menggantungkan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. "Ya— sejak aku tidak punya uang. Ngomong ngomong kau sarkasme sekali sih, apa karena sekarang aku yang bergantung padamu? Ha?"

Yaya tertawa mendengar kata kata Ying yang seperti itu. "Hahahah— tidak juga sih. Sensitif sekali. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu sih," Yaya meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya, "tapi terserah sih kalau kau menganggap begitu. Aku minta maaf." Yaya menarik pintu tersebut agar terbuka.

"ADAW!"

Yaya menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Ying yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. Ying menoleh ke arah Yaya. "Sakit tau! Kalau buka pintu liat liat dong."

"Ya, kamu juga gantung handuk aja lama banget. Udah ah, aku mau mandi." Yaya pun keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Ying yang mengomel tidak jelas.

 **I**

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan, Ying dan Yaya berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka tidak naik sepeda, karena sepeda tua Yaya sudah rusak. Jadi, terpaksa mereka berjalan kaki.

Ying menatap sekolah dengan tatapan ragu. Matanya telah menangkap beberapa anak yang menyadari keberadaannya lalu terlihat mulai berbisik bisik. Yaya menggenggam tangan Ying erat, lalu melepaskannya dan mendorong pelan pinggang gadis tersebut.

"Masuklah duluan. Kau yakinkan dirimu."

Ying menoleh ke arah Yaya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, memasang headset pada telinganya lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali tanpa kemewahan apapun, kecuali ponselnya yang merupakan besutan Apple dan berharga 15 juta tersebut. Walaupun ia memasang headset di telinganya, ia masih mendengar suara suara dari luar secara samar samar.

' _Ih, dia yang sombong itu kan...'_

' _Udah bangkrut ya? Mampus. Karma tuh.'_

' _Kasian banget sih, eh liat deh Yaya di gerbang. Apa dia sekarang mengemis pada Yaya?'_

' _Oh, dia hidup bersama Yaya ya sekarang? Dasar, duo miskin.'_

Ying menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan datar dan berbelok menuju koridor loker. Ying menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan memandanginya.

 _15 juta..._

Sementara Yaya masih menatap Ying yang memasuki sekolah dan melihat juga keadaan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan saat ini. Saat Ying sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Yaya pun memasuki area sekolah dan masuk lewat koridor ujung untuk menghindari pertikaian.

 **I**

Waktu telah berlalu dan sekarang saatnya untuk pulang.

Bagi Ying, biasanya waktu sekolah itu tidaklah lama, namun kali ini rasanya seperti seabad. Ditambah lagi dengan telinganya yang panas mendengar kasak kusuk orang tentangnya. Mau setidak peduli apapun dia, tetap saja ia merasakannya. Semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek, marah, kasihan, dan sebagainya. Ia tengah menjadi berita utama dan gunjingan utama hari ini, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya. Dia seperti sudah mendapat jaminan bahwa ia akan menjadi mangsa empuk para pembully di sekolah. Tapi, dia sudah bertekad dan tidak akan mundur lagi.

Dulu, ialah siswi yang paling suka membully anak anak di sekolah bersama Suzy dan Amy. Namun, tampaknya sekarang roda sudah berputar ke bawah. Suzy dan Amy pun sudah berbalik punggung padanya. Saat ia membuka sosial medianya, akunnya yang dulu difollow oleh 1000 orang lebih, kini turun drastis menjadi hanya 181 orang, dan ia yakin 181 orang tersebut pastilah pengguna yang tidak aktif.

Ying menghela nafas, lalu membereskan peralatannya dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju loker, sebelum ada masalah yang menimpanya. Saat selesai, buru buru ia meletakkan buku bukunya ke dalam loker.

"Hey, yang belajar itu kau atau lokermu, sih?"

Ying menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yaya di sana. Ying menghembuskan nafasnya lega, hampir saja ia menjadi gila karena tekanan batin seharian ini.

"Daripada kau. Jadi lokermu isinya apa? Percuma punya loker tapi tak diisi."

Yaya beranjak menuju lokernya dan meletakkan beberapa barangnya di sana. "Heh, tentu saja ada. Mukena untuk sholat, beberapa alat tulis cadangan, dan beberapa buku tugas. Oh, kau mau pulang kah?"

Ying menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ada urusan. Dan kau pulang kerja jam berapa?"

"Sebelum maghrib, sekitar jam 6 lah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, takut terlambat. Sampai jumpa!" Yaya mengunci lokernya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari sekolah.

Ying yang melihatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala, lalu memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya kembali untuk ia pelajari nanti malam. Mulai sekarang, ia tak meninggalkan semua buku di sekolah lagi. Ia harus belajar. Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali mengunci lokernya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ia kembali memandangi ponsel tersebut.

Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 **I**

Yaya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang lelah. Hari ini pelanggan di kedai cukup banyak, jadi ia bekerja ekstra. Dan sebagai bonus, ibu pemilik rumah makan memberinya sekotak pizza berukuran jumbo. Yaya pikir, Ying pasti senang mengetahui ia akan makan pizza malam ini sampai kenyang. Ngomong ngomong, apakah Ying sudah pulang atau belum?

Yaya melihat kamarnya kosong, dan melihat tas sekolah Ying bersandar di dinding. Itu artinya, Ying segera mandi. Yaya beranjak menuju meja belajar, ingin meletakkan pizzanya. Namun matanya membelalak ketika di mejanya terdapat sebuah _smartphone_ android keluaran Korea, dan sebuah _notebook_ , dan keduanya masih terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak.

Yaya tau ini 'ulah' siapa. Yaya menoleh ke tempat tidur, dan mendapati sebuah ponsel yang berjenis sama dengannya tersambung dengan _charger_. Yaya mengerutkan dahi, ini bukan ponsel Ying yang belasan juta itu. Jangan jangan...

"Ya, aku benar benar menjualnya. Dan lihat, aku mendapat lebih banyak _gadget._ "

Mata Yaya membulat ketika melihat sebuah kunci sepeda motor juga terlihat di samping ponsel tersbut. "K— kau. Kau belikan apa saja hasil penjualan ponsel lamamu?!"

Ying mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah di depan kipas. "Aku... membeli 2 ponsel yang tidak murahan tapi tak semahal ponsel lamaku juga, lalu membeli sebuah notebook, lalu kredit sepeda motor bekas. Harga jual ponsel lamaku itu lebih tinggi dari yang kukira."

Yaya kaget setengah mati, tentu saja. "T— tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Aku belikan notebook untuk kita berdua, agar mengerjakan tugas semakin mudah. Juga agar wawasanmu luas, kau boleh miskin tapi isi otak tak boleh sempit—"

Yaya memasang muka datar.

"—hehe. Lalu kubelikan sepeda motor agar kita tak capek berjalan setiap hari. Setidaknya lebih lumayan mukaku gosong daripada kakiku varises karena kebanyakan jalan, huh. Lagipula untuk kondisiku yang sekarang ponsel mewah bukanlah hal yang penting lagi."

Awalnya Yaya terkejut mendengar pengakuan Ying. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Yaya merasa terharu. Terharu dengan semua perilaku Ying terhadapnya. Tak disangka, dibalik sifat jahatnya selama ini, dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Mungkin jatuh miskin tidak sepenuhnya memberi keburukan baginya, malah ia dapat memperbaiki dirinya sekarang.

"Te— terima kasih Ying..."

Mata Yaya berkaca kaca. Melihat mata Yaya yang berkaca kaca, mata Ying ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin memang benar, menjadi miskin bukanlah suatu keburukan baginya. Ying bergerak mendekati Yaya, lalu memeluknya.

"Hiks—"

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam perasaannya masing masing untuk bebeberapa saat. Perasaan senang, terharu, dan bersyukur.

Setelahnya, Yaya yang duluan melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Ia membuka kotak _smartphone_ yang dibelikan Ying untuknya, dan mencoba menghidupkannya.

"Oh iya Ying, aku bawa pizza loh!" Dengan sebelah tangannya yang menghidupkan ponsel barunya, Yaya menunjuk ke arah pizza yang di bawanya tadi. Mata Ying berbinar binar ketika melihat pizza.

"PIZZA!"

Ying mengambil kotak pizza tersebut dan membukanya. Yaya yang melihat ponsel barunya sudah hidup, meletakkannya di atas meja belajar dan mencobanya nanti malam. Yaya berjalan mendekati Ying, ikut mengambil pizza dan memakannya. Mulut mereka berdua dipenuhi oleh pizza sekarang.

"Nyem— oh iya." Ying menelan pizza di mulutnya. "Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan!"

Yaya yang sedang menelan pizza, hampir tersedak. "Ohok— serius?!"

Ying mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Iya! Aku mengantar koran dan susu setiap pagi dengan sepeda motor, tidak perlu capek capek sepertimu sampai sore."

Yaya cemberut, namun sesaat kemudian tertawa. Ying pun ikut tertawa.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Menertawakan diri mereka sendiri, namun sejuurnya mereka bahagia, dan terselip syukur kepada Tuhan atas takdir mereka.

Setidaknya, untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Ying memandang langit langit kamar Yaya, melamun.

Ia melamunkan tentang orang yang kini tertidur di atas meja belajar sana. Orang yang dengan sukarela berbagi kamar dan kehidupan padanya. Orang yang dulu ia injak injak dan ia hina habis habisan. Orang yang ia tidak bisa pahami jalan pikirnya sampai sekarang, dan membuat ia juga tak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Yaya...

Mengapa ia bisa tiba tiba menjadi baik padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah marah dan tidak sudi bersama Yaya sekarang? Mengapa ia begini, bahkan sampai membelikan sepeda motor dan gadget untuk mereka berdua? Apa yang membuat ia menjadi sebaik ini? Ying menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah dia kesetanan? Atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut 'kemalaikatan'. Mungkin malaikat memang benar benar merasukinya hingga begini.

Ya, mungkin.

.

.

.

 **Warning:** rating T, genrenya angst, pairing Ying x Yaya as a friend, gatau apa ada cinta cintaannya atau nggak.

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Pagi hari.

Ying mengerjapkan matanya, melawan kantuk dan mengumpulkan kesadaran. Sudah 2 malam ia tidur di tempat ini. Jujur, bagi tubuhnya ia sangat merindukan kasur lamanya yang super empuk, bukannya tidur di kasur yang murahan seperti ini. Ying terduduk dan mengelus punggungnya, matanya lurus menghadap Yaya yang tertidur di meja belajar. Ying menggelengkan kepalanya, menjejakkan kaki di atas lantai dan mulai melakukan peregangan. Syukurlah, Yaya adalah anak yang pembersih –ia kira semua orang kelas menegah kebawah kehidupannya sangat kotor—, jadi ia tak perlu merasa jijik. Setelah merasa tubuhnya lebih segar, ia mengambil handuknya dan bergegas mandi.

Ying melangkah ubin demi ubin, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Ia berjalan lebih lambat, ingin menikmati suasana pagi dan keindahan rumah ini. Ia tahu betul, arsitektur dan desain rumah ini tidaklah sembarangan meskipun ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin keluarga pemilik rumah ini cukup lumayan, pikirnya. Kakinya perlahan berhenti melangkah, matanya fokus mengamati kaca buram dengan struktur yang indah dan halus, membatasi jalannya dengan dapur. Tangannya bergerak mengamati kaca tersebut, kaca ini mirip dengan yang berada di dapurnya. Walaupun sama sama indah dan kelihatannya mahal, kaca ini kualitasnya jauh dengan yang berada di rumahnya dulu. Ia mulai bernostalgia sesaat.

Namun nostalgianya menguap saat fokusnya teralihkan pada siluet yang berada di balik kaca itu. Matanya membelalak, dan secara spontan ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Bukan, itu bukan hantu. Itu hanyalah siluet seorang remaja, sepertinya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan...

Pakaian yang dipakai anak itu...

Bukan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, kan?

Ying mencoba lebih fokus melihatnya. Siluet itu terlihat sedikit tinggi darinya, samar samar terlihat sedang mengambil air minum. Ying mundur sedikit ke arah pinggir kaca lalu kepalanya muncul sedikit dari samping kaca, dan _shock_ saat ia melihat bahwa yang dipakai anak itu benar benar seragam sekolah yang sama dengan miliknya. Ying ingin melihat wajahnya, namun sayang posisi anak itu memunggungi dirinya.

Ying segera berlari hingga sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Dengan nafas terengah engah, ia kembali memikirkan suatu fakta yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Seorang anak laki laki yang sedang minum di dapur dan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolahnya. Apa itu anak keluarga rumah ini? Berarti... anak keluarga rumah ini bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya?

Atau mungkin itu penghuni kos yang lain... siapa namanya? Kak Fadil? Fahmi? Entahlah, Ying lupa. Tapi kata Yaya kedua teman kosnya sudah kuliah, berarti bukan mereka. Jadi itu siapa? Hanya orang yang berkunjung? Ying melirik jam tangannya, jam setengah lima pagi. Siapa yang mau datang pagi pagi begini?

Ya... kemungkinan besar itu anak pemilik rumah ini.

Tunggu, berarti dia sejak lama sudah satu sekolah dengan Yaya juga, kan?

Ying mulai bergosip di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

[Kepala1 : apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Yaya?

Kepala2 : ah, masa? Lagipula Yaya itu kan pendiam. Dan lagipula Yaya itu kan udik, eh.

Kepala1 : udik udik gitu dia yang nolong yang punya ini kepala loh.

Kepala2 : tapi kamu yakin kalau Yaya punya hubungan sama anak itu?

Kepala1 : tapi yang terpenting, siapa anak itu?]

Ying menggelengkan isi kepalanya yang mulai tidak jelas itu, lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

 **I**

Yaya membuka matanya dan mendapati ia tertidur lagi di meja belajar. Badannya terasa lelah, dan rasanya ia ingin mencatat di kepalanya baik baik bahwa ia harus tidur di kasur nanti malam. Ia sedikit membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapuan tangan, dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada Ying di kamarnya. Pasti sedang mandi.

Yaya beranjak, mengambil handuknya lalu keluar dari kamar. Baru selangkah berjalan, ia melihat anak laki laki seumurannya tengah menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Ia tak terlalu sering berbicara dengannya, tetapi tidak jarang juga. Ya, paling terkadang mengobrol ringan saja. Dia tidak bisa dikatakan berteman dengan Yaya, tetapi tidak menghindar juga. Intinya, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dan juga tidak terlalu mau untuk sering bertatap muka.

Namun, jika melihatnya sekarang, tak mungkin Yaya pura pura tidak sadar dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak sopan bukan bila tidak menegur anggota keluarga yang telah menyediakannya tempat tinggal dan bahkan memberikan beberapa bantuan padanya? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dan menyapa.

"Hei— pagi pagi sekali."

Dia yang sedang memakai sepatu menoleh ke arah Yaya. "Oh, Yaya. Selamat pagi. Ya biasalah, kau tahu kan?" Ia melihat handuk yang tersampir di bahu Yaya. "Mau mandi?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya, tapi sedang ada orang didalam. Jadi aku menunggu."

"Oh, kemarin Ibu berkata bahwa kau membawa seorang teman untuk tinggal bersamamu."

"Ya, begitulah." Yaya samar samar mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "Oh, sepertinya dia sudah keluar. Aku mandi dulu ya."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan Yaya melangkah menjauh, menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan dia tidak menanyakan siapa teman yang Yaya bawa. Dia kelihatan buru buru tadi, pikir Yaya. Namun Yaya juga tak berharap respon balik dari anak itu, jadi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuju kamar mandi. Tepat setelah Yaya berdiri di depan kamar mandi, Ying keluar dengan handuk melilit di kepalanya.

"Lama sekali."

Ying membuang muka dan mengangkat dagunya, "kalau mandi itu harus detail membersihkannya. Apalagi, jika sabunnya tidak terlalu bagus."

Padahal sabun yang di kamar mandi itu bermerek menengah keatas, pikir Yaya. Karena mereknya tergolong lumayan mahal, maka Yaya memakainya sedikit saja, sekedar agar tubuhnya bersih. Namun sepertinya lain kalau itu adalah Ying. Ya, dia kan jiwanya orang kaya.

Yaya meraih gagang pintu, "aku juga detail kok tapi cepet, huh." Lalu menutup pintunya.

"HEI CEPAT KAU MANDI, ATAU KUTINGGAL!"

 **I**

Sebuah sepeda motor _matic_ melaju menembus dinginnya angin pagi, menerbangkan sedikit daun daun yang berserakan di pinggir jalan. Ada 2 orang gadis berpakaian seragam SMA tengah membawa setumpukan koran di kaki bagian depan dan seorang tengah memegangi sebuah kotak yang berisi puluhan kotak susu. Di seragam mereka, tertempel pin plakat kecil yang mengkilap bertuliskan nama Yaya dan Ying.

"Hey, aku kan ikut kerja, berarti gajimu dibagi dua."

Ying cemberut di balik helmnya, "terserah kau."

Jam setengah 6 pagi, mereka berkeliling kota mengantar susu dan koran dari rumah ke rumah, berbekal kertas yang berisi daftar nama pelanggan dan alamatnya. Terkadang mereka tersesat dan Ying bahkan sudah mengumpat serta hampir menyerah, namun Yaya terus menyemangati Ying untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Capek tau! Nggak enak jadi orang miskin! Udik deh!" Sahut Ying dengan muka masam. Sedangkan Yaya hanya menahan tawa di belakangnya.

Setelah satu setengah jam mengantar pesanan, akhirnya semua sudah selesai dan kini mereka tinggal melaju menuju sekolah. Jalan raya sudah menjadi lebih ramai, tidak sesepi tadi. Yaya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Yaya begitu mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan ini, dia memang sangat berterimakasih pada Ying karena dia juga yang membuat Yaya tidak lelah berjalan kaki ataupun mengayuh sepeda ke sekolah. Diam diam Ying ternyata gadis yang baik hati, batin Yaya.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di dekat sekolah. Namun sekitar 50 meter dari gerbang masuk, Ying menghentikan sepeda motornya.

"Turun."

Yaya yang baru saja memuji Ying di dalam hatinya, melongo. "Ha?"

"Turun, aku tidak mau ketahuan tinggal bersamamu. Aku boleh jatuh miskin, tapi aku tidak mau dianggap udik sepertimu. Turun!"

Apa apaan ini, batin Yaya. Namun ia tetap menjejakkan kakinya di tanah. Toh, ia juga sudah lelah berdebat dengan Ying. "Ya ya ya Tuan Putri gadungan, silahkan jalan."

"Good." Lalu Ying melajukan sepeda motornya ke arah gerbang sekolah, sementara Yaya bersungut sungut berjalan sendiri. Untung dia sudah terbiasa.

 **I**

Ying seharusnya tahu mengendarai sepeda motornya tidak akan menaikkan pamornya kembali. Ying seharusnya tahu menaiki sepeda motor membuatnya tetap terlihat rendahan di mata siswa siswi sekolah yang elit itu. Ying, mengapa ia berpikiran begitu pendek?

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya di parkiran khusus sepeda motor, Ying bercermin di kaca spionnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena terhembus angin tadi.

"Uh, menyusahkan saja."

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Ying berjalan melalui koridor utama, tetap tidak menghiraukan kasak kusuk para murid tentangnya. Dengan langkah yang cukup tergesa gesa, Ying segera berbelok menuju deretan loker, dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat loker miliknya penuh bermacam coretan ejekan, hinaan, dan kata kata kotor.

 _Masih hidup? Apakah kau jual diri? Hahahahaa!_

 _Gelandangan tidak tahu malu_

 _Go to hell btch._

 _Orang sepertimu seharusnya pindah saja ke pinggir laut._

 _MISKIN! MAMPUS!_

Satu kata yang langsung tercetus di benak Ying: ia dibully. Rasanya ia ingin mengecat kembali pintu loker yang penuh kata kata yang menyakitkan itu, namun ia kuatkan hatinya untuk membuka lokernya. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat ia mendapati lokernya penuh oleh sampah.

"Hoek—"

Ia menutup mulut dan hidungnya pertanda tak tahan. Aroma makanan basi dan segala macamnya langsung menguar dari dalam loker dan menusuk indera penciumannya. Ying hanya berharap buku bukunya tidak rusak. Ying mengambil sapu yang berada di sudut dinding dan dengan setengah menangis ia mengeluarkan sampah sampah tersebut dengan sapu.

"Hiks—"

"Hey, Ying menangis!" Kepala Ying menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan matanya menangkap sekitar belasan murid yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah puas. Dan tragisnya, mereka semua dahulu adalah temannya, termasuk Suzy dan Amy disana.

"Ewh, menjijikkan!"

"Ying babu sih sudah biasa dengan sampah begituan."

"Oh iya, sekarang Ying makannya pakai sampah, iya kan?"

Seorang siswi berjalan ke arah Ying dan berpura pura mengendus tubuh Ying. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menutup hidungnya dengan wajah sok masam. "Uh, mungkin dia mandi juga pakai sampah!"

Setelah puas mengolok oloknya dengan alasan tak berdasar, gerombolan kesebelasan tadi pun meninggalkan Ying yang menitikkan air matanya. Dia bukanlah Yaya yang kuat seperti baja lahir batin, ia termasuk gadis yang lemah. Sejenak ia ragu bahwa ia dapat melewati ini semua hingga setahun kedepan.

Apakah ia bisa?

Ia tak yakin.

Setelah merasa lokernya lebih baik, ia segera mengambil buku pelajaran hari ini dan ia dapat mencium buku bukunya tersebut agak bau. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol parfum dari tasnya dan menyemprotkannya di sekitar loker dan buku. Lalu Ying mengunci lokernya dan berlari menuju kelas, takut terlambat.

"Sedikit lagi, ayolah..." Ying melirik jam tangannya, hampir jam setengah delapan. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, bisa bisa ia terkena hukuman. Badannya sudah berkeringat dan penampilannya sudah acak acakan, tetapi ia tak peduli. Pokoknya sampai kelas dahulu.

BRAK!

Ying menggeser pintu kelas dengan keras saking terburu burunya. Belum ada guru, dan kini seluruh murid di kelas tengah menatapnya... lucu?

"Eh, ada babu masuk kelas..."

"Bibi, dari mana saja?"

"Dekil ih jijik."

"Baru mulung sampah cyin?"

Sekali lagi, dalam pagi ini Ying mendengar hinaan dan ejekan yang ditujukan padanya. Ying menutup kedua telinganya dengan busa imajiner, dan melangkah ke kursi yang satu satunya kosong, tepatnya di samping kanan Yaya. Ya, setidaknya Yaya sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Ying mendudukkan badannya di kursi dan setengah berbisik. "Yaya..."

Yaya tidak bergeming.

Ying mengerutkan dahi, "eh, Yaya—"

"Eh, 'Tuan Putri'." Yaya menoleh ke arah Ying dengan tatapan tajam. "Putri, gadis 'udik' seperti hamba tidak pantas berbicara dengan Putri."

Yaya kembali fokus pada bukunya, sedangkan Ying mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa yang terjadi pada Yaya? Kenapa dia membalas sapaan Ying dengan kata kata sarkasme seperti itu? ? Ying memijat pelipisnya yang mau meledak. Sudah dibully, diacuhkan Yaya pula. Kenapa pula Yaya harus bersikap acuh padanya?

Apakah Yaya... marah padanya? Kenapa?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: halohaloooo! xD chapnya pendek ya? Ya kebiasaan-_- wkwkwk ya tapi lumayanlah 2k, kan kan kan? XDD

Dan entah kenapa aku pengen nulis ini:

Hp lama Ying itu iphn 6s plus rose gold, gadget Ying Yaya sekarang adalah smsng galaxy A3, laptop yang dibelikan Ying itu smsng ATIV book 2 AMD NP275E4V-K03ID. Nama merknya agak diplesetin dikit(?) yang iseng silahkan search barangnya di google xD

Aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi wkwkw, yang jelas makasih udah mau baca dan jangan lupa review, XOXO! ^^


End file.
